End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, thinner lighter devices, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a growing demand for extremely light and thin keyboards to reduce the bulk and weight of electronic devices. Virtual keyboards (or typing on glass) are often ergonomically uncomfortable and typically do not provide an enjoyable user experience. Keyboards for convertible laptops and peripheral keyboards are often thick and cumbersome for carrying from place to place. As conventional key heights are lowered to provide thinner keyboards, the key travel becomes an issue and thin keyboards often fail to offer an acceptable user experience. Currently, keyboard designs often stifle the user's flexibility, along with hindering the overall consumer experience of the associated electronic device. Hence, there is a challenge in providing a thin lightweight keyboard that can provide a traditional keyboard typing experience.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.